


Denmark dan Swedia

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Maka kembali Berwald terdiam, walaupun kenyataannya iris di balik kacamata itu masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandang pada Mathias yang (sama-sama) menatapnya.





	Denmark dan Swedia

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [05/06] - 10.22 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Mathias Kohler as Denmark  
> Berwald Oxenstierna as Sweden

“Sebenarnya sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Tino?”

Berwald tidak menjawab apapun sementara matanya yang menggerling memincing tajam ke arah Mathias, menyiratkan bahwa dia **_sangat_** tidak menyukai pertanyaan kawannya. Ekspresi sedatar tembok, yang entah sebagai respon kesal, biasa saja, atau malah senang— membuat Mathias masih memajang senyum menyebalkannya dan Berwald menarik napas berat. Memilih untuk melipat koran dan meletakkannya di atas meja, Berwald mengambil sisa kopi hitam dan menyeruputnya.

“Kenapa kau bertanya?”

“Hanya penasaran!”

Mathias tertawa. Berwald menimpuknya dengan koran dalam jangkauan.

“ _Nej_ , aku serius. Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengannya?” Mathias mengulang buah pertanyaan, kali ini menatap Berwald dengan pandangan yang kelewat serius. Berwald sedetik lalu sempat meragukan apakah di hadapannya ini adalah 'Mathias' yang biasanya. Maka kembali Berwald terdiam, walaupun kenyataannya iris di balik kacamata itu masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandang pada Mathias yang (sama-sama) menatapnya.

Kopi dalam gelasnya sudah habis menyisakan ampas, Berwald mengangguk tipis tanpa berkata. Berpikir cukup lama untuk menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

“Dua bulan.”

Diam lagi. Mathias belum juga melepaskan pandangnya. “Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan sungguhan berpacaran dengannya— walapun hahaha— _ya_ , aku tahu kalian sangat dekat.”

“Lalu? Kau iri?”

“ _Ja_. Kau 'kan, mantan pacarku.”

Berwald tertohok dan hampir menjatuhkan gelas ke mukanya.

“Kau tahu, Tino memang sering bercerita soal kau yang sering bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini. Maksudku, kau yang biasanya diam, datar, dan dingin, tiba-tiba menjadi sangat perhatian padanya— bukankah wajar jika Tino bertanya apa ada yang aneh dengan otakmu, terbentur sesuatu, misalnya? Jadi aku berkata mungkin saja kau menyukainya.”

“...”

“Tapi ternyata benar, eh? Beberapa hari kemudian aku mendapat kabar kalau kalian memang benar-benar berpacaran, tapi serius, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dia mau menerima mahluk dengan muka datar sepertimu. Tapi tentu saja tidak berlaku bagiku- uhuk- karena, ya— kita sudah terbiasa hidup bersama selama ini, bagian mana dari dirimu yang tidak aku tahu? Bahkan kapan dan di mana kau akan menghabiskan waktu menonton _AV_ , aku persis mengetahuinya.”

“............”

“Sudah kubilang memang lebih baik kau itu berhubungan denganku saja. Aku menyesal dulu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita hanya karena masalah sepele. Jadi bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?”

“……. ias.”

“Aku rindu kebersamaan kita. Rindu bagaimana caranya aku memanggilmu dulu, ataupun kau yang setiap hari membangunkanku dengan kasih sayang walaupun tidak dengan cara manusiawi. Sebenarnya diam-diam aku memuji bagaimana panasnya ketika kau berada di atas ranjang yang sama denganku, kau tahu, kau itu sebenarnya sangat—”

“ _Mathias_!”

“— _ja_?”

“Berhenti bicara atau aku akan menendangmu dari sini.”


End file.
